World of Warcraft-Bücher
Artbooks * Die fantastischen Welten von WoW: Wrath of The Lich King. Panini Books. 19. Juni 2009. ISBN 3-83321-870-3. Begleitbücher * World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade. Official Strategy Guide. Michael Lummis, Ed Kern. Markt und Technik. 22. Februar 2007. ISBN 3-82729-140-2 . * World of Warcraft: Das Buch der Dungeons III. Koch Media GmbH. September 2007. ISBN 3-94064-400-5 * World of Warcraft: Das offizielle Magazin. Future US, Inc. 2010. (Homepage) ** Ausgabe 2/2010: Leseprobe ** Ausgabe 3/2010: Leseprobe * World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion 01 - Der offizielle Taktik-Guide. Brady Autorenteam. Markt und Technik. 29. September 2006. ISBN 3-82729-135-6 * World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion 02 - Der offizielle Taktik-Guide. Vivendi Universal Interactive. * World of Warcraft: Lands of Conflict. Feder & Schwert. 31. August 2004. ISBN 1-58846-960-3. * World of Warcraft: Master Guide 2. Ausgabe. Vivendi Games Deutschland GmbH. * World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game. Feder & Schwert. 30. Juli 2005. ISBN 1-58846-781-3. Manga/Manwha The Sunwell Trilogy Sunwell Trilogy 01 Cover.jpg|The Sunwell Trilogy 01 - Drachenjagd Sunwell Trilogy 02 Cover.jpg|The Sunwell Trilogy 02 - Eisige Schatten Sunwell Trilogy 03 Cover.jpg|The Sunwell Trilogy 03 - Geisterland Warcraft: Shadow Wing * Warcraft: Shadow Wing 01 - The Dragons of Outland. Richard A. Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim. TOKYOPOP. 17. Juni 2010. ISBN 3-86580-438-1 :: Die Reise von Tyrigosa und Jorad Knüpp ist noch längst nicht zu Ende. Konnten sie in "Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy" noch verhindern, dass sich die Geißel die mächtigen Energien des Sonnenbrunnens einverleibte, werden die beiden nun in das Dunkle Portal gezogen und in die Scherbenwelt gesandt. Dort begegnen sie einer Gruppe mysteriöser Kreaturen: Den Netherdrachen. Der skrupellose Todesritter Ragnok Bluthäscher hat derweil düstere Pläne für die gesamte Scherbenwelt... * Warcraft: Shadow Wing 02 - Nexus Point. Richard A. Knaak, Jae-hwan Kim. TOKYOPOP. 02. November 2010 Warcraft: Legends * Warcraft: Legends 01. Richard Knaak, Jae-Hwan Kim, Mike Wellman, Mi-Young No. TOKYOPOP. 21. August 2008. ISBN 3-86719-422-X :: Seit Urzeiten werden in Azeroth Legenden über wahren Heldenmut von Generation zu Generation überliefert. Die Sagen vom Schicksal des mutigen Tauren-Kriegers Trag Highmountain, den Anpassungsschwierigkeiten des Gnoms Lazlo, den düsteren Racheplänen des Schmiedes Nori und dem mutigen Feldzug des Bauern Halsand, decken das gesamte Spektrum der World of Warcraft ab. * Warcraft: Legends 02. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 17. Dezember 2008. ISBN 3-86719-424-6 :: Der untote Tauren-Krieger Trag Highmountain wird mit seiner größten Furcht konfrontiert, die Waisenmädchen Lieren und Loania erfahren eine grausame Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft, die Schamanin Kova Breithorn und der Gnom Miles Kernkrümmer lernen eine wichtige Lektion zum Thema Freundschaft und der tapfere Orc Jaruk Blutfeuer findet unverhofft eine neue Familie. * Warcraft: Legends 03. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 6. März 2009. ISBN 3-86719-497-1 :: Der dritte Teil des Abenteuers um Trag Highmountain, den heldenhaften Tauren, der als Untoter wiedergeboren wurde. In den anderen Erzählungen stehen unter anderem der Goblin Krzzz, der unfreiwillig zum Helden wird, und der Zwerg Hemet Nesingwary, der vom Jäger zum Beschützer wird, im Mittelpunkt. * Warcraft: Legends 04. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 17. Juni 2009. ISBN 3-86719-498-X :: Das letzte Kapitel um den untoten Tauren Trag Highmountain, dessen Reise seinen Höhepunkt findet, als er den Lichkönig konfrontiert ... und um seine Seele kämpft. In weiteren Legenden geht es um eine barbarische Piratenbande, einen Jahrmarkt voller Außenseiter, die weder der Horde noch der Allianz angehören und um die kleine Draka aus dem Klan der Frostwölfe. * Warcraft: Legends 05. Diverse. TOKYOPOP. 14. Oktober 2009. ISBN 3-86719-499-8 :: Das Orc-Mädchen Draka will eine echte Kriegerin werden. Wird sie die ihr gestellten Aufgaben meistern? In einer weiteren Geschichten geht es um die Zwillingsschwestern Lieren und Loania, die sich auf die Reise zum magischen Turm begeben. Diverse * Warcraft: Death Knight. Dan Jolley, Rocio Zucchi, Peter Clausen. Tokyopop. 19. März 2010. ISBN 3-86580-330-X. :: In "World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking" ist Thassarian ein abtrünniger Todesritter, einer der wenigen, der sich aus der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs befreit hat. Obwohl Thassarian seine unglaublichen Kräfte gegen seinen früheren Meister gewandt hat, wird er von den meisten Verbündeten seiner Allianz gefürchtet und verachtet. Zahllose Spieler haben Thassarian beim Kampf in Nordend gegen die Gehilfen des Lichkönigs geholfen. Aber nur wenige Fans wissen etwas über seine Vergangenheit. »Death Knight« ist Thassarians Geschichte. Eine Saga, die die Ursprünge, Beweggründe und dunkelsten Geheimnisse der neuesten Warcraft-Inkarnation von Todesrittern erzählt. * Warcraft: Mage. Richard A. Knaak, Ryo Kawakami. TOKYOPOP. ? :: Noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen * Warcraft: Shaman. Paul Benjamin, Rocio Zucchi. TOKYOPOP. ? :: Noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen Comics World of Warcraft Comic-Reihe * World of Warcraft Comic 01: Fremder in einem fremden Land. Walter Simonson, Ludo Lullabi, Sandra Hope. Panini. 20. November 2008. ISBN 3-86607-654-1. :: Ein Mann ohne Gedächtnis wird an die Ufer Durotars gespült und von Orcs aufgegriffen. Fortan muss er sich als Gladiator verdingen. Er kämpft sich durch die Arenen der Grünhäute und ist alsbald unter dem Namen Lo'Gosh, der Geisterwolf, in aller Munde. Doch ein Geheimnis umgibt den Krieger ohne Erinnerung. Zusammen mit dem Nachtelfendruiden Broll Bärenfell und der vorwitzigen Blutelfe Valeera Sanguinar macht sich Lo'Gosh auf, um das Rätsel zu lösen und die Schleier um seine Existenz zu lüften. Doch dies führt ihn direkt in die Arme seiner unbekannten Feinde ... * World of Warcraft Comic 02: In den Klauen des Todes. Walter Simonson. Panini. 4. Dezember 2009. ISBN 3-86607-839-0. :: Kampf um Sturmwinds Thron. Der 2. Teil führt die Story um den Gladiator Lo'Gosh weiter, der in Wirklichkeit der um seinen Thron betrogene König Varian Wrynn von Sturmwind ist und der nun auch noch mit der Tatsache konfrontiert wird, dass er einen Sohn hat ... einen Sohn, der in Lebensgefahr schwebt. In Begleitung von Broll Bärenfell und Valeera Sanguinar bricht Lo'Gosh in die Östlichen Königreiche auf, um seine Widersacher zu stellen ... * World of Warcraft Comic 03: Angriff der Geißel. Walter Simonson, Louise Simonson, Mike Bowden. Panini Manga und Comic. 20. April 2010. ISBN 3-86607-994-X. :: Band 3 der "World of Warcraft"-Comic-Saga führt die Story um König Varian Wrynn von Sturmwind fort, der sich nach dem Sieg über den schwarzen Drachen Onyxia mit verheerenden Angriffen der Geißel konfrontiert sieht. * World of Warcraft Comic 04: Amageddon. Walter Simonson, Louise Simonson, Mike Bowden. Panini Manga und Comic. 6. Oktober 2010. ISBN 3-86607-995-8. :: Die Entscheidungsschlacht um Azeroth steht bevor! Während in Nordend die Allianz und die Horde gemeinsam versuchen, den Lichkönig und seine Armee von Untoten aufzuhalten, tobt weiter südlich eine andere Schlacht, die ganz Azeroth verändern könnte. Um die Bedrohung durch den Oger Cho'gall aufzuhalten, bildet Jaina Prachtmeer den Rat von Tirisfal neu, der sich aus mächtigen Magiern jedes Volkes von Azeroth zusammensetzt. Gemeinsam bündeln sie ihre Kräfte auf den einen Helden, den Wächter. Dieser Auserwählte ist Med'an. Doch ist der Junge stark genug, um seinen Feind zu besiegen? Miniserien * World of Warcraft: Aschenbringer. Micky Neilson. Panini. 22. Mai 2009. ISBN 3-86607-802-1. :: Eine legendäre Waffe - ein legendäres Schicksal! Gut versteckt wird eine mächtige Klinge aus einem dunklen Orb geschmiedet - eine Klinge, die einst zur Legende werden soll. Von seinem eigenen Blut verraten, muss Alexandros Mograine, scheinbar ohne eine reelle Chance zu haben, um sein Leben kämpfen. Der Ausgang des Kampfes wird einen Keil durch das Herz des angeschlagenen Orden der Silbernen Hand treiben und es werden, als Folge der Vernichtung, zwei Fraktionen entstehen: der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug und die Argentumdämmerung. Unterstützt von der Argentumdämmerung stößt Hochlord Darion Mograine in das Herz der Festung der Geißel vor. Doch wird er eine Lösung finden? Oder den Tod? Die epische Aschenbringer-Saga schafft eine nahtlose Verbindung zum World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking. * World of Warcraft: Curse of the Worgen. Micky Neilson, James Waugh, Ludo Lullabi. Wildstorm (US), Panini (D)? :: Noch nicht erschienen. Romane Warcraft Bände Tag des Drachen Cover.jpg|Warcraft Band 01: Der Tag des Drachen Lord der Clans Cover.jpg|Warcraft Band 02: Der Lord der Clans Der letzte Wächter Cover.jpg|Warcraft Band 03: Der letzte Wächter Krieg der Ahnen * Warcraft Band 04 - Krieg der Ahnen 1. Die Quelle der Ewigkeit. Richard A. Knaak, Mathias Ulinski, Holger Wiest, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 17. Januar 2005. ISBN 3-8332-1092-3. ISBN 978-3-8332-1092-1 :: Viele Monate nach der gewaltigen Schlacht um den Berg Hyjal, bei der die Brennende Legion für immer von Azeroth verbannt wurde, werden drei Kriegshelden durch eine mysteriöse Energie in eine entfernte Vergangenheit katapultiert. In eine Zeit, in der weder Orks noch Hochelfen durch die Lande streiften, sondern Drachen und dunkle Titanen die Geschicke der Welt bestimmten - in die Zeit, in der der legendäre Krieg der Ahnen seinen Anfang nahm. * Warcraft Band 05 - Krieg der Ahnen 2. Die Dämonenseele. Richard A. Knaak, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 20. Juni 2005. ISBN 3-8332-1205-5 :: Die Verteidiger der Nachtelfen werfen sich mit aller Macht gegen die tödliche Bedrohung durch die Brennende Legion. Angeführt von dem jungen Druiden Malfurion Sturmgrimm und dem geheimnisvollen Magier Krasus versuchen sie sich den Heerscharen der Hölle entgegenzustemmen. Da kommt ihnen einen uralte Macht zu Hilfe: Die Elementardrachen! * Warcraft Band 06 - Krieg der Ahnen 3. Das Erwachen. Richard A. Knaak. Panini Books. 20. Dezember 2005. ISBN 978-3-8332-1202-4 :: Der Tod ihres Generals hat den Nachtelfen einen schweren Schlag versetzt. Neltharion, der schwarze Drache, hat dank der Dämonenseele die Drachenschwärme in alle Winde verstreut. Und Archimonde steht mit seiner Brennenden Legion kurz vor dem Sieg über Kalimdor. Die Bewohner des Landes leiden unter dem unaufhaltsamen Bösen, aber sie ahnen nicht, dass sich aus den Tiefen des Brunnen der Ewigkeit ein Schrecken von noch nie gekanntem Ausmaß erheben wird. In dem letzten Kapitel dieser Trilogie setzen Krasus und Malfurion Sturmgrimm alles aufs Spiel, um Azeroth vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren. Unsere Helden schließen sich mit Zwergen, Tauren und Furbolgs zusammen, um den Sieg der Brennenden Legion zu verhindern. Doch sollte die Dämonenseele in die Hände der Legion fallen, wäre alle Hoffnung für die Welt verloren. Dies ist die Stunde der Entscheidung, die Stunde, in der Vergangenheit und Zukunft aufeinander treffen. DAS ERWACHEN World of Warcraft Teufelskreis Cover.jpg|World of Warcraft 01: Teufelskreis Aufstieg der Horde Cover.jpg|World of Warcraft 02: Der Aufstieg der Horde Im Strom der Dunkelheit Cover.jpg|World of Warcraft 03: Im Strom der Dunkelheit Jenseits des Dunklen Portals Cover.jpg|World of Warcraft 04: Jenseits des Dunklen Portals Nacht des Drachen Cover.jpg|World of Warcraft 05: Die Nacht des Drachen Diverse * Warcraft, Starcraft, Diablo - Blizzard Legends Band 01. Originaltitel: Of Blood and Honor. Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson, Robert B. Marks, Claudia Kern. Panini Books. 13. Dezember 2006. ISBN 3-83321-464-3. ISBN 978-3833214646. :: Von Blut und Ehre. Der noble Paladin Tirion Fordring betrachtete die Orks stets als eine bösartige und korrupte Bande von Halsabschneidern. Er verbrachte fast sein ganzes Leben damit, die Menschheit vor deren Hinterlist zu bewahren. Aber ein überraschender Zwischenfall bringt sein Weltbild ins Wanken. Plötzlich ist er sich nicht mehr sosicher, wer das wahre Monster ist... * World of Warcraft. Premiumausgabe. Keith DeCandido, Christie Golden, Aaron Rosenberg. Panini. 21. Mai 2008. ISBN 3-83321-738-3. :: Enthält die ersten drei World of Warcraft-Romane. * World of Warcraft: Arthas - Aufstieg des Lichkönigs. Christie Golden. Panini. 18. September 2009. ISBN 3-83321-940-8. :: Seine Niedertracht ist legendär. Herrscher der untoten Geißel, Träger der Runenklinge Frostgram und Feind der freien Völker Azeroths. Der Lichkönig ist ein Wesen von unberechenbarer Macht und beispielloser Bösartigkeit. Seine eisige Seele lechzt nach der Vernichtung allen Lebens in der ...Doch es war nicht immer so. Lange bevor seine Seele mit der des Orcschamanen Ner zhul verschmolz, war der Lichkönig kein Geringerer als Arthas Menethil Kronprinz Lordaerons und treuer Paladin des Ordens der Silbernen Hand. Als eine Armee von Untoten alles bedroht, was er liebt, ist Arthas dazu gezwungen, sich auf eine unglückselige Suche nach einer bestimmten Runenklinge zu begeben. Eine Waffe, die mächtig genug ist, seine Heimat zu retten. Doch das Objekt seiner Begierde verlangt einen furchtbaren Preis von seinem neuen Besitzer, der mit einem grauenhaften Abstieg in die Verdammnis beginnt. Arthas Weg führt ihn direkt in die arktischen Eiswüsten zum Frostthron, wo ihn das Dunkelste aller Schicksale erwartet. * World of Warcraft: Sturmgrimm. Richard A. Knaak. Panini. 22. Juni 2010. ISBN 3-83322-055-4. :: Als die Welt von Azeroth noch jung war, gaben ihr die gottgleichen Titanen Form, indem sie Land und Meere umgestalteten. Dabei folgten sie einem einzigartigen Modell, das sie von Azeroth entworfen hatten. Obwohl die Titanen Azeroth schon längst verlassen haben, existiert dieser legendäre Entwurf bis zum heutigen Tag. Er ist bekannt als der Smaragdgrüne Traum - eine exotische und urtümliche Version der... Viele Geheimnisse umgeben den Smaragdgrünen Traum und seine unnahbaren Wächter - die grünen Drachen. Seit jeher betraten Druiden den Traum, um das stete Auf und Ab des Lebens auf Azeroth zu überwachen; immer bestrebt, das empfindliche Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Aber nicht alle Träume sind angenehm. Denn jetzt beginnt der Smaragdgrüne Alptraum - eine verderbte Region innerhalb des Smaragdgrünen Traums - zu wuchern und verwandelt den Traum in ein Reich des Schreckens. Grüne Drachen wurden dort mit gebrochenem Geist und entstellten Leibern angetroffen. Druiden, die den zunehmend düster werdenden Traum betraten, fällt es immer schwerer, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Doch dies sind nicht die einzigen Opfer. Selbst Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der Erzdruide der Nachtelfen, scheint Opfer der wachsenden Bedrohung geworden zu sein. Eine verzweifelte Suche beginnt, um den vermissten Druiden den Krallen des Alptraums wieder zu entreißen. Bald werden die Feinde der Natur die wahre Bedeutung seines Namens kennenlernen ... Weltenbeben Cover.jpg|World of Warcraft: Weltenbeben - Die Vorgeschichte zu Cataclysm Quellen Kategorie:Warcraft-Buch